


意料之外的假期

by forest_mumu



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, mentions of Bruce Wayne - Freeform, mentions of Starfire - Freeform, mentions of jay/Roy, tim drake has terrible self-care, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forest_mumu/pseuds/forest_mumu
Summary: 为Batfamily week 2018写的，题目是“假期”。有时你选择度假，有时，你被强制休假。或者说，是个杰森决定担起兄长职责去帮助提姆的故事。
Relationships: Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Kudos: 12





	意料之外的假期

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unexpected Vacation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525258) by [literati42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/literati42/pseuds/literati42). 



提姆 · 德雷克同时进行着两件事: 一是醒来后完全不知身处何处，二是立刻探查四周收集数据。醒来后不知自己在哪儿的次数很多，提姆不会让自己浪费时间束手待毙。金属墙壁。一种移动中的感觉（他不确定）。一个冰冷的房间却有一张柔软的床。说明不管他处于什么状况，对方希望保证舒适。他慢慢地举起手臂。肢体活动没受影响。心脏怦怦直跳。他没穿红罗宾的制服，而是一身睡觉时穿的长袖T恤。无论是谁干的，对方一定知道了他的身份。不管是谁，对方一定闯进了提姆的房间把他劫走了。  
  
门响起滑开的声音。提姆一个翻身下了床，感觉脚步有些踉跄。过后他会查明是什么药物，记录下它的后遗症。他光着脚落到地板上，马上转换成战斗姿势。脚下一股冷意，同时身上的睡裤轻微地束缚着双腿。他一个回旋踢——哪怕门已经开到最大，他仍然能给来者一点惊喜。  
  
“啊! ”一个非常熟悉的声音响起——杰森·陶德向后跳，笨手笨脚地把一托盘食物和咖啡扶好。  
  
提姆放下了手臂：“杰森? ”  
  
“嘿，弟弟。” 杰森说着移正手中的托盘，看着洒出来的咖啡。  
  
“我们是不是......被不明身份的袭击者抓了，然后你受雇来保住我的命? ”  
  
杰森扬起了一条眉毛。“嗯哼。不是。”  
  
提姆思索片刻，意识到另一种可能性。“你是不是......对我下药然后绑架了我? ”  
  
杰森大笑起来，走进房间，把托盘放在床上。“哇哦。哇喔。” 他交叉双臂。“我不知道我是该为你认为我会给你下药感到愤怒，还是该为你承认我可以偷溜到 **了不起的红罗宾** 身边神不知鬼不觉地下药而感到高兴。这么说你终于承认我的技术高超了，是吧? ”  
  
“杰森，”提姆说，“这不好笑。” 提姆的语气动摇了半秒，这期间足够杰森换上严肃的表情。  
  
“不，我没有。我永远不会那么干。”  
  
提姆坐回床上，揉着前额。“那我现在到底在哪儿，怎么回事? ” 他讨厌这种搞不清楚状况的感觉，更糟糕的是这种不能把线索拼凑出来的空茫。他的脑袋晕乎乎地胀痛着。他感到软弱、脆弱，他惊讶地发现自己眼中含着泪水——是沮丧的泪水，就像无措的孩子。他不是轻易就哭的人。他向来不善于表达情绪。可现在他因为感到困惑而哭了？  
  
“嘿，嘿，”杰森说着，在他身边坐下，用手臂环住他时，提姆觉得床铺移位了。“伙计，孩子。你说你不该喝酒的时候，我真该听你的话。” 提姆抬头看着他，乱蓬蓬的头发垂到了眼睛前。  
  
“什么? ”  
  
杰森对他露出了一个柔和的微笑。“昨晚，你和布鲁斯、迪克吵架后来找我...... ”  
  
记忆就在他的脑中，他感觉就像在自己的研究室里奋力解读一张褪了色并被揉搓得皱巴巴的纸页。刚开始看不清，但集中注意力之后，他就记起来了。 **那场争执** 。他们刚刚结束了一个案子——一个他们追查了几周的案子。所有人都筋疲力尽地回到了蝙蝠洞。大家的脾气都变得很暴躁。一阵阵指责声袭来，加上压抑多年的情绪汹涌而至。  
  
**“我很遗憾，你没能成功造出三个迪克的复制体！”**  
  
提姆记得他喊出了这话，把它像蝙蝠镖般朝布鲁斯扔去。他记得迪克惊恐的表情。他记得阿尔弗雷德立刻走上来调解。他记起这次达米安没有说话——最小的罗宾没有反对他。  
  
提姆没等布鲁斯回应就转身离开了。  
  
红罗宾不记得自己当时决定去找杰森。他从没这么想过，身体却付诸行动了。他像本能一样向他的兄长走去，就像一个水手在他的导航仪失灵很久之后仍能从骨子里觉察出方向一样。杰森是他在暴风雨中的港口。提姆走到他跟前，杰森一眼就看出了他内心深处的需要。  
  
提姆揉了揉他的额头：“我宿醉了... ”  
  
“是啊。”  
  
他眨着眼睛看向杰森，拽着身上衬衫的领子。“这些是我的衣服。”  
  
“怎么了? ” 杰森慢慢说道，他的语调因为疑惑而上扬。  
  
一段记忆突然闪现。提姆看向角落里的一个行李袋。  
  
“那是我的物品...... ”  
  
他转向他的哥哥：“这里是你的太空飞船。”  
  
杰森笑了：“这其实该说是星火的飞船，但...... ”  
  
提姆呻吟着，另一段记忆浮现了：杰森扶着摇摇晃晃的他回到公寓。提姆挣扎着把睡衣套上，而杰森坐在房间的另一头，将各种东西扔进一个袋子里。提姆把东西又扔出去，而他兄长却一直没有停下来手中的动作。杰森当时说......  
  
“你叫我和你一起飞往太空。” 提姆的眼睛睁大了。“我答应了? ”  
  
杰森摩擦后颈。“嗯哼...... ”  
  
提姆眯起眼睛。他的表情看起来像极了布鲁斯，相似得有些令人毛骨悚然。杰森经常怀疑提姆与布鲁斯有血缘关系。“杰森。我同意了吗? ”  
  
“嗯，提姆，你看...... 我当时也喝得那么那么醉。就当时的情形看来，你对于和我一起前往太空表现得非常固执。我醉醺醺地想，来个惊喜假期也不错！ ”  
  
提姆抚了抚头发，摇摇晃晃地站着。“你对下药、绑架的指控感到气愤，但你只否认了下药的部分...... ”  
  
“鸟宝宝，你真的能说你绑架了自己的兄弟吗? ”  
  
“可以，”提姆说，“从法律层面和道德层面来说，确实可以。”  
  
杰森缩了缩，“好吧......说法成立。”  
  
“马上送我回去。马上。”  
  
杰森站起来，伸出双手，以一种镇定的姿态要求发言。当提姆交叉双臂，年长的前任罗宾继续说道：“提姆， **哥谭永远都处于危机之中。这座城市无时无刻不受到攻击。** 布鲁斯和迪克之间永远充满火药味，充满戏剧化的展开。他们就是这样的人，他们在这个世界上就是这么运作的。除非你抓住机会，否则你永远不得有半刻休息的时间。”他把一只手放在他兄弟的肩膀上。  
  
“或是别人强迫你休息，” 提姆回答。  
  
杰森耸耸肩表示同意，但他对上弟弟的眼睛，正色道：“你已经疲惫到骨子里了，时刻紧张不安。你这样无法保持机敏，你需要在身为义警的生活中永远保持机敏。如果说星火教会了我什么，那就是休息是工作的一部分。你需要休息，我也需要。高谭知道——布鲁斯不是这方面的榜样。”  
  
“杰森，这是我的生活，是我的选择。”  
  
“是的...... 我该尊重你的选择。”  
  
“那就带我回去吧。”  
  
“不仅仅是关于你! ” 杰森说。话一出口，两人都大吃一惊。杰森叹了口气。“我想念我的小弟弟。”  
  
提姆觉得自己的姿势几乎违背了自己的意愿地放松下来了。  
  
杰森用手抚摸着他蓬乱的头发。“我……看吧，提姆，我和布鲁斯以及迪克总是关系紧张。还有和达米安也是，谁知道该拿达米安怎么办。但是有你在。不管我和其他人发生了什么，见鬼的， **甚至不管你我之间发生了什么，你一直支持着我。你相信我，向我伸出手，明明你没有什么必须要帮助我的理由。** 我们之间的过去除了背叛和痛苦，什么也没有。我想伤害你，想杀了你。你给了我第二次机会。你还是选择来见我。提姆，你是我的家人，是我的兄弟。”他隔着墙挥了挥手，一块嵌板向后移动，露出一扇窗户，窗外面群星闪过。“当我身处太空的时候，很容易会越漂越远。即使和我所爱的人、我最好的朋友在一起，还是有着那么多空隙让我迷失。这是宇宙边缘地带，万事混沌不明，说实话，这就是我喜欢它的原因。但是，即使是长期在外游荡的法外者也需要一个锚。对我来说，那就是你。所以，有时候，鸟宝宝，我需要我才智过人、成熟得令人惊叹、技术宅、自以为是的弟弟。你很坚定。 **你是我唯一不变的存在** 。”  
  
提姆发现自己的身体失去了所有抵抗力。甚至他交叉的双臂也松垮垮的了。“你知道，这感觉像是 **心理操控** 。”  
  
“如果说的都是我的真实感受，算是操控吗? ”杰森说着，露出了他最得意的坏笑。提姆直勾勾地盯着他，翻了个白眼。  
  
“如果我说是，你就得逞了。”  
  
“是的。”  
  
“这次你太过分了，知道吗? ”  
  
“没错。”  
  
“你让人忍不了。你不可理喻。你有违道德。”  
  
“你说的都没错。” 杰森歪着头回答：“听起来你是答应我了。”  
  
提姆长长地叹了口气：“答应了。” 杰森的脸上绽开笑容。  
  
“我们会玩得很开心的。”  
  
“我不会去做任何违法勾当。”  
  
“你不是每天都在非法监视你的朋友吗? ”  
  
“你得让其他人知道我的去向。” 提姆回答，完全不理睬杰森之前的话。他停顿了一下，打量着对方的脸孔。“怎么了? ”  
  
“嗯哼......阿尔弗雷德帮我收拾了你的行李。”  
  
“叛徒。”  
  
“他说你没有很久没睡觉或吃东西了。他明确地说 ‘我请求你，年轻的托德少爷，在他至少增重10磅、连续睡了至少10个小时之前，别带他回来。”  
  
“他没这么说过。”  
  
“你知道他说了。” 杰森搂上弟弟的脖子。“嘿。谢谢。”  
  
“我们做好大冒险的准备了吗? ” 罗伊的声音从大厅传来。  
  
“ **他的意思是，我们的右舷有敌情！** ” 星火接着对他们喊道。  
  
杰森看着提姆，眼中闪烁着纯粹的喜悦。“来吧，鸟宝宝。让我们去当太空海盗吧。” 

全文完

译者说：感谢原作者 literati42 和我的beta 时之雩。


End file.
